We Will Be Together Again
by Ash Likes Lemons
Summary: Ishimaru's POV of what he has been through after Mondo's death. Will he ever recover of the lost of his brother and lover? Will his heart ever be whole and bright like it was before his lover's death? The only answer he can find is finding it within himself. But even then the answer isnt as clear as he would hope it would be.


This is my first Dangan Rompa Fanfic and i just love this pairing! it made me so sad when Mondo died and Ishimaru was a zombie for a good portion of the episode until Alter Ego and he became Ishida and was killed by Yamata. Now i cant stop loving this series w this has major spoliers so if you didnt realize in my ranting it has spoliers and have not read or played or watched DR do not read please. for those who have done the following three or all three enjoy the fanfic ^^.

Disclaimer: i dont own DR or else I would make Mondo and Chihiro live and Togami and Fukawa die in their place. And have Mondo and Ishimaru have ultimate sex -w-. This is based off the game so it will be slightly from the anime but still the same concept.

* * *

_We will be together again - Mondo x Ishimaru_

_I can't believe it…..I can't believe that my own brother…no my lover killed a innocent boy out of jealousy. Somehow I'm not mad at him, maybe because I loved him so much that I forgave his crime and his sin because he was just acting human like the rest of us. But what I can't believe is that he is dead….and I can't even hold his dead corpse because there isn't a corpse to hold onto. After the execution and everyone was sent back to their dorms I went back to Oowada's room and stood there. This room had so many memories that it was killing me even more on the inside. This room is where we first became friends, it was also the room we became lovers. I felt tears running down my face and I ran to the bed and held the pillow close and cried into it. For the entire night I cried into the pillow that had his scent, the scent of fresh soap and hair spray. _

_ The next day I was a zombie for most of the time, I never said a single word or groan like a zombie. But what got me back into the spirit was Alter Ego; luckily Naige was kind enough to show me to Alter Ego and type the words I requested to ask of 'her'. The computer answered my question and showed the face and voice of the man I loved so much. Hearing those words coming from the virtual Mondo hurt my heart but the words also gave me courage. So much courage that I changed into a completely different person._

_ Throughout the day I was like this and was still in my spirited self but with more energy and was a bit of a jerk to the others. But that changed when I got killed. I received a letter saying to meet at the physics prep room at six o'clock in the morning. So I arrived there exactly at that time and I checked my watch to see that it was little past six and the person hasn't shown up. I was about to turn around and leave thinking it was a prank but I felt something powerful hit the back of my head and my world went black._

_ When I woke up I saw a hand extended to me and I looked up to see a soft smile. "C-Chihiro-kun….." I took the hand anyway and got up to see the other students that died standing around me with warm smiles._

_"Welcome Ishimaru-kun" Maizono smiled at me with her sweet bright smile which made me smile a bit. Then I felt a arm wrap around my neck and I turned to see Leon giving me his own smile and loud greeting. I looked back at Chihiro who still wore his sweet smile and I bowed my head. _

_"Chihiro-kun I am sorry for what….." I couldn't say his name, I couldn't say it because then I would cry. _

_"Its okay Ishimaru-kun, I understand why he did it and I was never mad at him." I looked up as he walks up to me and gave me a hug around my waist and looks up at me. "He left but maybe after all this we can see him again?" I wanted to see him now but I guess I can wait until this was over._

_Celes and Yamata joined the 'dead group' and Yamata apologized to me for killing him over something stupid as a 'crush' on a computer. I chuckled softly feeling just as ridiculous about being obsessed over a computer. _

_"It's okay! We are still friends right?" I asked and he hugged me tightly crying like a big baby that he was. Then Sakura joined in which was sad to see such a great person kill herself but her cause was an honorable one. And then the final trial came and the real Junko was finally dead. The others got out alive and were free from the place called Hell. After the others escaped the school the spirits slowly disappeared finally at peace knowing everything was done. But I stayed behind to walk the halls one last time before I leave this place. This place was hell to us but it wasn't as bad as we thought it was, we made good memories and bad ones. We made friendships that would last for eternity and some friendships were stronger than others. I went back to Mondo's room and laid down on the bed one more time to smell Mondo's scent. _

_"Oi baka, why are you here in my room?" That voice…..it couldn't be…was it? I lifted my head up and looked at the door way to see the one person I've wanted to see for the longest time. His tall height and muscular build was still the same and that hair due was still ridiculous as his temper.I smiled and ran up to him to hug him tightly crying in his chest. _

_"Oowada-kun!" I was overly joyed to see my lover again and to be in his strong protective arms again. It felt home again and for the first time since I died I felt alive. _

_"I didn't want to stay thinking I was done but until Chihiro told me you died I had to come back for you" I let go of him and we stared into each other's eyes. _

_"Oowada…" He just smiled at me before he leans down and kisses me gently on the lips like the first time we kissed. I kissed back with full force and passion and we made out for a good minute. We parted for air (since when did spirits need air?) and he kissed my forehead. _

_"Ready to go baka?" I nodded and took his hand into his and leaned on his shoulder. _

_"I love you Mondo….." He chuckled again and we finally walked out of the room. Whats left in that room was Mondo's black jacket and my white jacket with the arms wrapped around and the cuffs on top of each other as if they were holding hands._

_The end_


End file.
